Future Reflections
by BellaMed
Summary: Unrelated flashes (maybe drabbles later). Using prompts from The Twilight 25 and other places. Characters, universe and genre may vary, as will rating. Rated M in case. I'm just experimenting here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not actually signed up to the TT25 because I left it too late, and I wasn't brave enough to commit to that many pieces. Good luck to those of you who were! I've decided to write what I can unofficially, to try out a new way of writing with some fresh ideas. I might add flashes and drabbles inspired by other sites later on.**

**In case you're not familiar with it - the current round of TT25 (The Twilight Twenty-Five) asks entrants to write flashes (300-500 words) inspired by 25 photos. Each flash fiction this time has to be unrelated (ie. these chapters won't form one story, they'll be different settings, characters, genres each time).**

**Thanks to Bigblueboat for betaing this and giving me some useful feedback!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

Prompt: # 16

Pairing/Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I trace my fingers over the comfortingly familiar shapes of the continents on the map, letting my mind be transported far away from these four walls.

I'm sticking my hand out of the wound-down car window, enjoying the cool breeze on my fingers. The car is handling Mexico's bumpy dirt roads well, considering it's older than I am.

Finally, we reach a village where there's a market selling exotic fruits and flowers. The locals are speaking animatedly in Spanish, but it's so fast I can only make out a few words. Still, I'm pleased by that — at least the hours I've spent teaching myself count for something.

We load up the tiny car boot with bags of fruit. We're planning to push the car to its limits; perhaps we can make it to the Mayan ruins I've heard so much about.

Apart from my parents, Alice is the only one who's stuck by me with all that's happened, so it's strange that the driver's voice is young and male.

The phone rings. It's the supermarket, confirming today's grocery delivery slot.

I'm going to make fajitas; I can enjoy the tastes of Mexico, even if I can't see it for real. I'm working my way across the world through the well-thumbed pages of my cookbook as well as on the map.

I can visualise places I haven't seen every bit as vividly as those I have. Well, I've had plenty of practice. But the sad reality is that I'll never see them for myself, even though the photos and videos I find online will never serve to satisfy my appetite.

I look at the few lonely pins stuck in Central Europe on the map: family holidays to France and Spain, a trip to Rome with my ex-boyfriend. I wish I'd travelled further once I'd left home. I'd love to visit the Americas, the Norwegian fjords, Japan. But I'm too crippled by fear to actually do it.

I'm not scared of flying — not unless I've developed another phobia over the year I've been stuck inside. I don't know how to explain my agoraphobia without sounding ridiculous. Even the thought of venturing through my own front door makes me break out in a cold sweat.

I wasn't always like this, although it's hard to imagine now. I started getting these feelings during university. After I graduated — scraping through with a pass because of missed lectures — it got worse. I think not being able to find a job knocked my self-esteem. I gave in to my fears and started going out less, until I was a prisoner in my own home.

My desire to travel may seem strange considering I'm unable to go outside, but perhaps it's human nature to crave what you can't have. I don't know how I'm going to get beyond this. I have to. But for now, I'm content to stand in front of this world map and just imagine where I'd go next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Twilight 25 rules say that flashes aren't meant to be related. But, since I'm not official, I can break the rules once. ;) I realised that another photo prompt would have fit my first flash (chapter 1) equally well, and might be where I got one of the settings. So I'm continuing it here. My plan is still for future chapters to be unrelated – I hope it doesn't cause any confusion.**

**Unbetaed this time.**

Prompt #11

Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward

Rating: T  
Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I hang my arm out of the passenger window of the vintage car we've rented, feeling the breeze on my fingers. Even this moving air is disappointingly humid, not refreshing, like I'd imagined. But the look of the baking sun beating down onto the dirt road was closer to my daydreams. Except one small detail: we were in Southern Spain, and not Mexico. "Baby steps," as Edward told me. Maybe I'll get there one day.

Being out of the country and travelling in a car are major achievements for me, I remind myself. I've come on in leaps and bounds since I first met Edward a year ago. Back then, I couldn't have even left the house, much less the country. I had panic attacks just _thinking_ about stepping out of my front door. I don't know exactly what I thought would happen if I did, but I suppose nothing bad has yet.

It's still not easy for me — what becomes habit feels safe, like a comfort blanket. It's been hard to get myself to break it, and I still have the occasional bad day where my anxiety takes over and I want to stay inside.

"Do you remember when I first took you out in my car?" Edward asks, looking over at me with a smile. "Look how far you've come since then!"

"Yes, I remember parts of it," I say. "The drugs you gave me made it a bit of a blur."

"You make it sound so sordid!" he teased. "We weren't even going out at that point. Plus, I had to prescribe you a sedative to travel, otherwise, that first time just wasn't going to happen."

"I know," I say, touching the back of the hand he holds the gear stick with.

Edward's a doctor. He was _my _doctor in fact — though after a few home visits, it became clear that we both wanted things a doctor-patient relationship didn't allow.

"I'm so glad you became more than just my doctor. That you asked someone else to take over, and you liked me back."

"Of course I did," he says. "How could I not?"

I know it was a big thing for him to do that, whatever he says. His career's so important to him. And now he's taken a secondment so that we can travel together. He says it wouldn't matter to him if we spent the entire time at home, though, that it's up to me how much I can do.

I remember the little "dates" he'd take me at the beginning, without ever needing to leave my house. A "French restaurant" he created in my cramped dining room, with candles and pictures of Paris on the walls. A "cinema" with giant tubs of popcorn and lights dimmed as the main feature started.

He made our strange start romantic in its own way. Then he helped me build up the confidence to go out more frequently. Just for small walks at first, round my local streets. We'd go out for a little longer and a little further each time.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! *reminder* next chapter will be entirely unrelated. It should be up tomorrow. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****From now on, flashes are unrelated to the previous characters and story. Thank you to Emergency Beta's Wednesday Adams, who beta'ed this one for me!**

* * *

Prompts from: The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: # 8

Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 462

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Over the course of the evening, I'd gone from stealing glances to full-on flirting. I'd never been up so close with a man this stunning. He was tall, with a good body, nice eyes, and had hair I longed to run my fingers through. "Like he belongs in a fashion magazine," as Alice put it. She was right; he managed to make his barman's uniform look flattering, even expensive.

I'd been ordering ridiculously named cocktails all night, just so that I could watch him prepare them in front of me. He wasn't to know that I wasn't normally a cocktail girl though, right?

He carried out each step — pouring shots, slicing limes — with a delicate precision that seemed at odds with those muscular arms. I couldn't help staring at his biceps as he combined the ingredients in the cocktail shaker. It was worth a slightly woozy head to watch him at work.

He seemed happy to flirt back, but I couldn't help wondering if it was just part of the job description.

He was bending down to the fridge below the bar, those "expensive" trousers tight around the shape of his bum.

"I'd remember if I'd seen him here before, right? He's _hot,_" I said, not taking my eyes off him.

Alice murmured her approval.

"Maybe he's covering someone else's shift," Rose suggested, ever logical. She'd stuck to the wine.

I fiddled with the vibrant blue cocktail umbrella in my glass.

He was coming over. _Quick, think of something witty to say._

"You'll have to thank Fat Tony for me."

It had made sense in my head, but he looked utterly confused, and Alice and Rose were sniggering.

"Um … that's what I call the guy who's normally behind the bar on Saturday nights." I prayed that "Tony" wasn't Hot Barman's best friend." I figured you must have swapped shifts with him tonight. And I …" _It's_ _now or never._ "I'm pleased that you did."

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning in close. He smelled so good. "You like my company?" His voice was husky in my ear.

"Mmm-hmm," I breathed back, forgetting for a moment that anyone else was there. I considered brushing his dark-pink lips with my own, but he'd moved away before I could.

"I don't even know your name!" he said, smiling.

"It's Bella."

"I'm Edward. Look, I've got an hour left of my shift, but can I get your number? Maybe I can take you out sometime."

Wonderful as that sounded, I couldn't risk never seeing him again.

"Um, actually … perhaps you could walk me home when you finish?" I was past subtlety. "We can have coffee at my place."

"I'd love that," he said.

I was so happy I didn't even mind my friends giving us a round of applause.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt #14**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

I'm absorbed in ordering the rock vinyl. Antlers, Arab Strap, Arcade Fire.

I pause to appreciate the cover artwork of the Arctic Monkeys' latest — simple white sound waves on a black background, very eye-catching.

The shop door jingles. Digital downloads have slashed our customer base down to mostly regulars, so I'm surprised to see a girl I don't recognise.

_I'd definitely remember seeing _her_ before._

She's wearing tiny denim shorts and a Ramones T-shirt. I hope she actually knows the band she has splashed across her tits. Her pert, braless tits.

She's tiny, though not delicate; she looks as if she could hold her own in a fight. Her brown hair's tied up, but long strands escape rebelliously down her back.

I'm glad the shop's so empty, because I can't take my eyes off her bum in those shorts as she walks past.

She's standing at the new releases display, looking a little lost. I walk up to her. "Hello. Can I help you?"

She jumps, and though I feel bad, her surprised face is adorable.

"Sorry." I hold my hands up in a peace gesture.

"Um … I'm looking for a birthday present for my cousin."

She can't remember the names of any artists he likes, but does produce a photo of some CDs on her phone. He's got pretty good taste. Sadly, the hot girl standing in front of me — not so much. It turns out her favourite band is Coldplay. All the band names I suggest meet with a blank stare. I'm a little sad that she hasn't even heard of the XX.

We get onto the eternal debate of digital versus vinyl.

"MP3s sound _dead, soulless,_ compared to vinyl. And the artwork's part of how the artist intends you to interpret the album."

"You can still look at the artwork when you buy MP3s," she points out.

"There's no replacement for holding the physical item in your hands."

"Are you telling me you've never bought an MP3?"

"Nope, never," I say, proudly.

"Technophobe," she mutters under her breath.

She seems to enjoy winding me up; I see a glint in those brown eyes.

Music is a major part of my life, and not one I normally like being teased over, so I can't explain the magnetic pull I feel towards this maddening, opinionated woman. It's more than her looks — she's sexy, sure, but normally I need that with a side of musical taste. Maybe she can learn some. I'd love to make her a mix CD.

"So, that's £15.99 for those two. But you'll come back for the Grimes CD, right? It's not out until Monday."

"It's a date!" she says, that cheeky glint reappearing.

When she's left, I realise I don't even know her name. I wish I'd asked for her number. I desperately hope that she will be back; I'll be thinking about her all weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I fancied trying my hand at something historical. It's slightly inspired by Henry V, because I recently watched The Hollow Crown — but I make no claims to accuracy because I don't know Shakespeare or history all that well.**

Prompt #6

Pairing/Character(s): Bella and Edward

Rating: T  
Word Count: 499 (apparently I'm terrible at being concise)

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

The imposing turrets of the French castle loomed up out of the water, as if a giant had picked up the whole structure and placed it into the lake for his amusement. It dwarfed our tiny barge.

I closed my eyes, murmuring a prayer for the souls of my friends and advisers who were not here to see this. Instead of allowing sadness in, I let the anger steel my nerve.

We entered the castle. It felt strange, just striding in, with no resistance from the guards on the gate.

_Le Roi _Henri granted us an audience in a large hall decorated by tapestries. The throne he sat on, the crown on his head — all were empty symbols; yesterday, we had defeated his army decisively, despite being severely outnumbered. He surrendered the town of Agarère and surrounding province over to England. I was in no doubt that the rest of France would shortly follow.

"My final … _request_ —" I avoided saying 'demand', in respect for a fellow monarch, even one with such depleted powers. "— is for the hand in marriage of your daughter, Isabelle."

Henri raised his eyebrows, and put his clasped hands to his chin in thought. Isabelle and I had been promised to one another when I was a young prince, but Henri had broken off the engagement.

I had never met Isabelle, though I had heard tell of her beauty. I merely desired what, and who, was rightfully mine. Henri had brought this War on himself, on his own country, when he had refused to negotiate fairly. Taking French land was fulfilling my patriotic duty, since I was reclaiming my ancestors' estates. Taking his daughter for myself sealed the deal, made it personal.

"I grant you this request, but it is with a heavy heart," he said.

With everything agreed and the treaty signed, I was shown into another room, where Isabelle was brought to me, along with her chaperone. Whatever power I had over her father, I did not want to force this frightened, but proud-looking, woman into marriage against her will. I tried to woo her with my words as best I could, though the language barrier made that difficult — her English was very stilted, unlike her father's.

"Madam, I have heard of your great beauty, but words could not have prepared me for your loveliness. I am enraptured." I spoke the truth; I wanted her for more than just lost promises. I only hoped that she understood more than she could say herself.

Her stilted, heavily-accented responses only endeared her to me further. I was determined not to leave this place without her.

"_Pouriez-vous apprendre m'aimer_? Could you learn to love me? Will you take me, Isabelle?" I didn't care how un-Kingly my pleading, on bent knee, appeared.

She giggled, a gorgeous blush coming to her cheeks. "_Oui, _par-haps it eez po-si-ble." She was butchering the English language, but from her lips it sounded adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 10**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**warnings: it's a little sad.**

* * *

I hear dry leaves crunching under foot, but I feel disconnected from the sound, as if I'm watching a stranger from a distance. I keep walking until I reach a small clearing in the forest, where there's a walled garden.

I'm glad to find that I have it all to myself. I've taken the day off work, as I have on this date for the past three years.

I come here for the memories rather than the scenery — in fact, the garden looks a little neglected. The grass is overgrown, and the shrubs are dotted with sad, dead flowers that haven't been cut back yet. I glance over to the red-roofed wishing well. It features in many of our family photos; I was looking through them only yesterday, trying to prepare myself for coming here.

I've visited with the kids sometimes, but those are lighter occasions, when the air is punctuated by laughter. They're too young to really understand what's happened, or remember much of their mother. Their presence seems to abate the darkness, but I'm afraid it will creep over me now that I'm here on my own. I've tried to convince myself that today is just another day in the calendar, but it's not working. Dates — anniversaries — have significance. I cling desperately to what's left of her.

The tiled roof of the wishing well is only chest-height, and I have to crouch down to touch the circular stone base. It makes me feel like a giant, because I remember how it seemed such a grand structure to me as a child.

Bella and I grew up next door to one another, not far from here. We played hide and seek in this garden sometimes.

I take some change out of my pocket, and root around until I find a shiny penny in amongst the shrapnel. I stare at the coin for a moment, before throwing it into the depths of the well. _Make sure you make a wish._ I follow my mother's instructions as I hear the splash. My wish is more for a feeling I want to reach, a peace, than for any concrete event.

I concentrate, trying to remember happier times again. I picture us posing for photos in front of the well on our wedding day. Bella had looked stunning in white lace and silk. I had struggled, as I always did, to match up to her beauty.

I'm glad that I have somewhere to visit that can evoke such a lot of memories of her, of us. It means more to me than visiting a gravestone would. I'm slowly learning to move on, to come to terms with her death — I have to, for the kids' sake and for my own sanity. I know for certain that Bella would have wanted me to be happy. But equally, it's important to me to honour her memory on this day, and this place helps me to feel closer to her.


End file.
